medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Medal of Honor (2010)
This game might be banned by the British Conservative Government before it arrives on British Shores on October 15th 2010.Andrew nicholson 18:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Mate, we know already. But they said that with Modern warfare 2 and Resistance: Fall of man, and look where they went - Heatedpete (Talk?) - 20:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Let's just hope this goes in the same direction. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 21:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC) EA have confirmed that they have re-named the "Taliban" to "OPFOR" to prevent the game getting banned e.t.c Here's the link to the IGN report http://uk.ps3.ign.com/articles/112/1124916p1.html H4YDNG 13:18, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, apparently this game is "un-British" or whatever it was was said. But what I don't get is how a game focusing on US Special Operations Forces and having no British characters whatsoever in it is supposed to be "pro-British". Or maybe I just answered my own question. Ghost Leader 14:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) question if this game does well will there be a sequel 18:10, November 4, 2010 (UTC)? :It depends. If it sells 3 million units, EA will set about creating another MoH. What happens if it doesn't sell is unclear. YuriKaslov 18:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Just noticed something about the Ranger uniform in the game This game takes place in late 2001/early 2002 and shows the Rangers wearing OD tops and Universal Camouflage Pattern pants. I'm wondering how they're wearing the pattern on their pants when that pattern didn't even begin testing until mid-2003. It's something fairly minor, but sticks out to me. XavierGTR 03:55, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Err, according to one page i saw it said that an urban branch of the MARPAT camouflage was in testing during the late-1990s, and that the first version of the UCP was designed in 2000. Dunno whether that may help tho. - 22:25, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler in trivia The main character dies? 18:21, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :One of them, yep. I don't think it matters that it's a spoiler, frankly. We don't censor spoilers (you waive that whole thing as soon as you get onto a wiki) YuriKaslov 21:11, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Reception Hello I am a fan of the MoH's playing them all since well the original and was wondering what reception did this new game get. I apoligize and realize this likely belongs in a forum of some kind but I have not bouhgt the game yet because I wanted to wait for a while see how the game was recieved. I have not been able to find anything of that manner. Please get back to me on this. Thank you(I know how to sign but I do not have a template here). User:Sniperteam82308 Things I still can't figure it out. In the game, when Mother and Rabbit jump off a cliff, there's a cutscene where an AC130 is ordered to fire a 40mm near the "bunched up" enemy. My question is who were the two SEALs they were trying to help? Were they Rabbit and Mother? Because they had jumped off a cliff and most likely had broken bones and bullet wounds (Rabbit). It's very unlikely, that they would have been capable to evade the enemy once again. Then again later in the game Voodoo says, that he and Preacher had heard Mother and Rabbit's M4s at 4 AM. Which is an indication, that Rabbit and Mother did get free from the AQ, because in the beginning of Neptune's Net it is shown, that they were dropped off at midnight (four hour time difference). And also there was no mentioning of them being captured again (there had to be a point, where Rabbit dropped his armor plate). imo, that would have been another great MoH mission. :P Or were they Voodoo and Preacher? Which is more unlikely. imo it would've also been another great mission for letting people play as Voodoo or Preacher and let us know what they went through. The game itself would suffer on the story telling side if EA would've made those missions, but I'm sure they could've firgured out a way to make it work. Anyone can make assumptions, but since there was no 100% hard evidence, I'd like to know what is your guys think. TheFrantic0utlaw 21:20, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Tehy're Mother and Rabbit, as at the end of Neptune's Net, you see a bunch of AQ approaching the wounded SEALs after they'd jumped off the cliff. Also, as the pair evade the AQ, you can see one of them helping the other, Now as Rabbit was wounded, he'd need help from Mother to walk away. Voodoo, despite having an arm dislocated, would still be able to walk easily. - 21:23, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Question. How? How can someone run,after being shot in the back. It looked as if he was shot in the spine,(the middle) so, how? And then to jump of a cliff? HOW MAN HOW?Blahmarrow 00:03, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Who? YuriKaslov 00:14, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : Uh, Rabbit? 02:42, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't recall that happening. Ever. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:05, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Remember Neptune's Net? ::::::He wasn't shot in the back. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:08, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh, now I remember, sorry Blahmarrow, but it's just not your lucky day (or months). 01:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Multiplayer guns What guns in the game are only available in multiplayer. I am making a Youtube video that shows what the guns are modeled after, but my videos don't include guns that only appear in multiplayer. I know the P90 is one, but is there any others? - User:11Morey May 7, 2011 1:15 AM (EST) :TOZ-194, Tariq (handgun), M16A4, SV-98, FN2000, RPK, M24, M83 smoke grenade. Yuri(Leave a message!) 23:44, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Next MoH I really hope Danger Close keeps the scalpel and hammer perspectives in the next MoH as well, with the focus on Tier 1 Operators. And I'd like to see Patterson, Voodoo, Preacher and Dusty again. But these are just my thoughts, guys. What's your's like for the next MoH? TheFrantic0utlaw 16:37, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :What I hope is that the next game is much better than this one. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:27, July 16, 2011 (UTC) : :If you mean MP, then so true. But SP was perfect.TheFrantic0utlaw 16:37, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I beg to differ. They failed to use old assets from MoHA, so everything was different. The game was not difficult whatsoever, even on the hardest difficulty. The engine is starting to feel really outdated. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::The only thing single player needs is higher sensitivity. The guest level is not even half of the max sensitivity in multiplayer. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 23:11, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I want the singleplayer to focus more on regular soldiers. Too many games focus on Spec Ops. And I want it to be more realistic. And I liked the MP. It was fun. Conqueror of all Zombies 01:00, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Regular soldier stuff may be kind of boring. They actually don't do much in a firefight except sit behind the same cover for several minutes until one side or the other retreats. However, the Ranger scenario in MoH was pretty good. Do Rangers count as regular soldiers? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 19:47, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::They operate under the US SOCOM. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:50, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :How can you trust Gamepro enough to believe it's coming February 2012, it wasn't announced anywhere, so I think you should just remove this piece of misleading info from the article. And also I wanna see Hawk again and have more helicopteer levels and be able to control the helicopter unlike last game. And there should be a cover system in the next game since cover doesn't blow up like crazy. 02:46, August 26, 2011 (UTC)